The Rift: A Whole New Story Ark
by webhead112233
Summary: The MLP FIM analysis community once existed as a thing of isolation. No two analysts ever shared a single video. Then, on one fate day, a two part collab review of Magical Mystery Cure changed the the life of every MLP reviewer on Youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hello, hello bronys and pegasisters alike. I have recently decided to make a very special fanfiction in tribute to the MLP FIM analysis community. This story will use analyst's OC's as characters and the story itself will take place in the Rift (look it up). However, I cannot begin writing this unbelievable epic story until I decide who the main characters will be, and there are a lot to choose from. Do you even know how many there are out there? Do you? Without even thinking I can name Nicky V, Dr. Wolf, KP, Ink Rose, The Loony Turtle, ANY, The Voice of Reason, Anthony C, Eliyora, DigiBrony, Poetess, Mage, Josh Scorcher, (takes a deep breath), Silver Quill, Golden Fox, Texeirax, Toonkritic, Caned Cream, Camgoespony, Buc, Bronycurious, The Mysterious Mr. Enter, Gibbontake, Drowning in Horseshoes, (Gasping for breath), Red Cord, Line Space, The Brony Notion, and Finn the pony. (Cough, pant, pant) You know, just off the top of my head. I cannot have all these characters be the main characters. I'm not even sure how many main characters to have. Preferably I would only have six, for reasons that should be obvious to anyone viewing this. So, I would like you to leave a comment telling me who is your favorite analyst, how many main characters there should be in this story and who those characters should be. I would also like your input on whether or not I should include my own little spin on the elements in this story to be wielded by certain analysts. If I did, what do you think these elements should be and who should wield them. Keep in mind, there can be more than six. So, with all that being said, did I miss anyone? I know I did, I can only know about so much. Leave me a comment suggesting who you think I should check out and add to the story. Even if they don't make main character, they'll almost definitely make side character. That's all I have to say for now. Once I've gotten around 20 reviews deciding what analysts should be featured as a main character, I'll begin production of one of the single nerdiest things I've ever done in my life. A fan boy fanfic of fan boys who fan boy over my little pony. Its gonna be awesome!


	2. Rift Prolouge

**Just a Prologue**

Then: "So your going to close the Rift?" "Yeah, we've come full circle and there won't be an easier time to end it." "The Rift doesn't have to close. Think about all the fun that's come from it." "Maybe I can leave the Rift open. Just because the arc is over, doesn't mean the Rift has to end with it." "What are you going to do?" "What I should've done from the start." Scroll is throw into the Rift.

Now: "So, he left the Rift open?" "Yes, we are safe. For now." "Do they have any idea? Even the slightest clue?" "A few of them are suspicious, but no one knows for certain." "Do you really think they'll be able to handle it? They are only analysts after all." "(chuckle) Yes, and the mane six are only pony's after all." "(laugh) Okay I get your point. But you understand why I'm anxious." "Yes, I am to. You just have to have faith." "What if faith isn't enough?" "It definitely isn't enough, but right now, it's all we really have." 

**AN: Question of the day, which analyst is which element of harmony? **


	3. A Disturbance in the Rift

**Chapter 1: A Disturbance in the Rift**

Voice of Reason, the creator of the Rift, was stumped. There was something going on, he could feel it, but he couldn't pin down what. He watched the patters in the Rift, and every time he got close to spotting whatever it was, it moved again. "Wait." Voice was picking up on a regularity in the movements, if he could just focus on the position- "Hello master, what are you doing?" Voice flinched, the pattern lost, at Ink Rose's arrival. "Would you please stop calling me master? It's already brought about more than enough disturbing shipfics." "I'm sorry master, I was only trying to make you happy." Ink said. "You know that doesn't help the whole shipfic thing right?" Voice pointed out. "I'm sorry master." Ink said. "Master huh? Not bad Voice, not bad at all." Texeriax said with a wink as he passed. "It's not what you think!" Voice called after him. Voice sighed, turning back to the Rift. "To answer your original question, I think there's something wrong with the Rift." "Wrong how?" Ink asked. "I'm not sure. Something has been sending out small ripples, to subtle to be seen by most. Even I'm barely able to spot them." Voice explained, still watching. "Are they dangerous?" "No, they don't seem to be causing any real damage, to small. There just, there, and I don't know where their coming from. It's unsettling." "Maybe it's nothing to worry about?" Ink suggested. "Maybe. Oh well, it seems fine for now. I heard Silver Quill is trying to invent an anti-flame formula, that's destine to go horribly wrong, want to go watch?" "I'd love to master." "Bow-chick-a-bow-wow." KP laughed. "It's not like that!"

"You could've been seen!" "But I wasn't." "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!" "I know, I know, but look." "What? What could you have possibly gotten that would be worth... Oh." "What was that?" "How-how did you get this?" "Dr. Wolf keeps his channel well guarded, but the Rift aided me." "It was still dangerous, but I can't believe you managed it." "You'd be surprised at what I can manage."


	4. Heard but not seen

**Chapter 2: Heard but not Seen**

"Loathing?" Canned Cream called, searching his channel for his doppelganger, cartoonishly large net in hoof, "Loathing? Come out, come out wherever you are." CC froze as he heard a noise. It was a sort of swishing sound, almost too quiet to hear. 'What is he up too?' CC wondered, following the noise. It lead him outside his channel and down the hall of the Rift. 'Maybe it isn't Loathing. But then, what is it?' CC could hear it getting louder around the corner, so he rounded the corner and swung the net. "Got you!" CC shouted. CC then realized that it wasn't Loathing in the net. To his horror, CC saw that he'd just thrown a net over Drowning in Horseshoes. Drowning looked at him with rage in his eyes, "I'm going to count to three..."

Anthony C did not enjoy being pranked. Pulling pranks, sure. But he'd have no part of being pranked. "Show yourself!" He called to the noise that had been following him for hours, "It's bad enough that I've been trapped in my OC, I'm in no mood to deal with you!" There was no reply. Anthony turned around and started to walk away, but the moment he turned his back, the sound grew louder. He immediately turned around, ready for confrontation, but when he did, the hall behind him was empty. Anthony thought for a moment, "Well, there's no one here, so I guess I'll just turn around and... AAHHA!" Anthony shouted, turning around the instant the noise grew louder, there was no one there. "Blast whoever you are and your accursed trickery!" Anthony called, swearing at the empty hall. Brony Curious and and DigiBrony stopped to try and figure out what he was doing. "I guess he's been in the ponyverse too long." Brony Curious concluded.

Mr. Enter searched his entire channel, top to bottom, and found nothing. From this, he concluded that the sound was coming from the walls, but what could be living in the walls of the Rift? Mr. Enter was bound and determined to figure it out, but every time homed in on where it was coming from, it turned out to be coming from somewhere else. He was about to loose his temper, when the sound formed a word, _search_. Then, quickly as it had started, it vanished. "Maybe the Animated Atrocities are finally starting to get to me. I need to talk to Dr. Wolf." Mr. Enter said to himself.

"What kind of games have you been playing?" "Games? Whatever do you mean?" "Don't play dumb! There have been reports of noises all over the Rift! One misstep and you'd have been found out!" "How else am I supposed to gather information?" "What's this about 'search'?" "I couldn't help it. Got to make my presence known."


	5. On the Radar

**Chapter 3: On the Radar**

Toon Kritic was awoken by the sound of scurrying through his channel. Toon looked around but found nothing. "If your going to kill me could you do it fast? I have a lot of work today and I'd rather miss it." Toon called. Silence. "Really, not even a chuckle? Tough crowd." Whatever it was rushed out of Toon's channel. "Yeah you better run!" Toon shouted as he ran towards his channel's exit. There was no one there, but there was something that caused Toon to do a double take. "What the hell kinda footprint is that?"

KP was walking down the hall. KP knew something was up, she had a knack for sensing trouble. Actually she had a knack for causing trouble, but that's pretty much the same thing right? "Hello?" KP called to the vast nothing. "Maybe the crazy is finally catching up with me." KP shrugged and continued down the hall. As she turned the corner she was knocked to the floor by something else going the opposite direction, fast. "Hey!?" KP got up and turned around, prepared to let out a stream of bile that would shame even the average New Yorker, but there was no one there to shout at. "Screw you too!"

"Voice I finished the device you asked for." Cam said as he entered Voice of Reason's channel. "Thanks Cam." Voice said, taking the device. "Any particular reason you wanted me to build a Rift sighter?" Cam asked. "I know it's probably nothing, but I just keep finding more and more reports of there being something wrong with the Rift." Voice explained, plugging the Rift sighter into his current machinery. Voice threw the switch and watched the readings. "Oh my Celestia." Voice said, dumbfounded. "What's wrong?" Cam asked, concerned. "Cam, call for a Rift meeting. We've got a problem."

"It seems the Rift master has discovered us, no doubt as a result of your clowning." "Were they not supposed to?" "It's too early! Don't you understand what will happen if they reach too soon?" "I haven't exactly been scavenging the Rift giggles, I've been collecting the necessary components to keep us safe. They won't reach us before we want them to." "I pray that your right. For they're sake as well as ours."


	6. Call to Action

**Chapter 4: Call to Action**

"Attention please." Voice called over the analysts. "What's this all about? Any time I leave my channel for too long I find out that Slender pony set up booby traps everywhere, the hard way." Silver Quill said. "I understand you all have business in your own channels, but we have a serious problem," Voice said, "There's an intruder in the Rift!" There was a collective gasp. "Can that even happen?" Mage questioned. "Apparently it can, and has," Voice said, "I believe that the disturbances that many of you have reported were caused by this intruder." "I don't know if this helps at all, but I found this." Toon Kritic said, stepping forward. He revealed a piece of flooring that he'd pried from up. On it was a mark, somewhat like a hoof-print, but with strange markings scrawled on it, and with four claw-like indentations around it. "This print was burned into my channel." Toon explained. "What is it?" Canned Cream asked. "If I had to guess, I'd say our intruder left a foot-print. Or hoof/claw-print. Why it was burned in is beyond me." Toon surmised. "Me and Cam have been doing some research, and we have come to the conclusion that the intruder has the ability to manipulate the Rift to a greater effect than me." Voice said. "What? But no one's better at the Rift than you master." Ink Rose said. "There is now. The intruder seems to be able the shift through the Rift with little to no strain. Once we found them, I was able to lock on to a sort of trail they made in the Rift. They've been watching us since a month after the formation of the Rift. They started moving through it a few weeks ago." Another gasp. "You keep saying you found them. Do you know who they are?" KP asked. "No. I have found their hiding place, but I thought I should tell all of you what's going on. Especially seeing as I'm going to need help. A team to track down and capture the intruder. They're located at one of the deepest levels of the Rift, so deep that it could cause damage to your mind and body to just be there. Anyone willing to help, please step forward." Voice said. "I'll go, I don't know much about the inner workings of the Rift, but I do have a few new gadgets that might come in handy." Cam said. "I'd like too go to master," Ink Rose said, "I know my powers aren't the strongest, but your going to need as much Rift magic as you can get." Voice nodded. Mr. Enter, Dr. Wolf, Fire Brand, Nicky V, Mage, Golden Fox, and Texeriax all stepped forward. "I'll go too." Finn called, drawing his sword. "No, Your to young an analyst, we can't risk it. Plus if any more of us go it could alert the intruder." Voice said. Finn sighed and put his sword away. "Alright everybody. I hope you all know what you've gotten yourself into, because I haven't got a clue." Voice said, opening a portal in the Rift.

"There on their way here now." "I know, I've set everything up. If they make it through at all, it won't be before we want them to." "Please try not to kill them." "I can't promise anything."


	7. Faulty Wiring

**Chapter 5: Faulty Wiring**

The team of analysts went through the door Voice had created. The path had manifested itself as a stone corridor.

"Brace yourselves," Voice warned, "The Rift won't be able to discriminate between us and a real threat, it will react to everything that goes in the same." "Well then I guess it's a good thing we're walking directly into it with no idea what we're looking for." Texeirax complained. "I've locked onto the abnormality in the Rift, so we do at least know where we're going." Cam said. A powerful ripple surged; all the analysts felt it as it passed.

"What was that?" Dr. Wolf questioned. "I'm not sure." Voice said. "From what I can tell," Cam said, looking up from his gadget, "It's the intruders sending shockwaves through the Rift. I don't know what it will do to the Rift, but-" Cam was cut off by another ripple. After the ripple passed, Cam's device began to let out white noise and throw sparks.  
"Uh, Cam? What's that?" Ink Rose asked. Cam stared at his device as it slowly died down.

"I don't know." Cam tinkered with the gadget to no effect. After trying to figure out what was wrong, Cam let out a shriek. "M-my suit… it's off line." Cam's voice was already weak. Mage steeped forward and began to heal Cam, but it wasn't doing much.

"His body is deteriorating faster than I can heal it." Mage said. Fire brand and Texeirax stepped forward to help her. With the three combined magic forces, they were able to cast a spell strong enough to keep Cam alive. "It's won't last forever," Dr. Wolf said after examining Cam, "Your body isn't equipped to survive without your suit. You should be fine so long as you stay within range of the unicorns." Cam nodded, "All my data was wired into my suit, I've got nothing. My suit was designed strong enough to take tank fire, I don't know who our intruder is, but they've got more power than any of us." "Alone maybe," Fire brand said, "But not together."

"Their tech user is offline." "I'm aware. Don't you think you could've done so in a less violent way?" "No, actually. And believe me, removing his support device is the most merciful thing to come." "I know, I just wish there was some other way." "Don't we all."


	8. Weak in the Knees

**Chapter 6: Weak in the Knees**

The analysts pushed on through the corridor. Fire Brand's resolve was spreading to everyone, even Cam. Eventually they came to a solid wooden door.

"It seems we're getting closer to our visitor." Dr. Wolf said. "How much you want to bet its booby-trapped?" Voice said. "I can't sense any normal magic curses on it." Mage said. "No Rift Magic either Master." Ink Rose said. Voice eyes the door suspiciously.

"Well, there's only one way to figure it out." Nicky V stated, walking forward. "Be careful Nick, there's no telling what could happen here." Cam warned. "It'll be fine." Nick called back. First, Nicky tried simply opening the door. When that failed, Nick walked about twenty paces back. Nick turned to the door and took a stance. He waited for a moment, then charged. He sped towards the door without slowly. He stopped in front of the door, reeling his back legs forwards in a full force buck. The door splintered, cracked, and flew open.

"Nothing to it." Nick grinned. Then his smile faded and he let out a pained groan as he fell to the ground. "Nick!" The other analysts ran forward to aid Nick.

"My-my legs. What's wrong with my legs?" Nick looked down at his legs to see a rippling energy surrounding his back legs. After a moment, the energy spread to his front legs as well.

"I can't stand up." Nick cringed as he tried. Dr. Wolf examined the energy on Nick's legs. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen. The energy seems to be feeding on Nick's physical strength and using that energy to cause Nick pain. Nick is literally having his own power used against him."  
"It was a trick after all." Voice sighed. "Not quite, the door is the only way forward, I suspect this energy is just meant as a trap to slow down intruders." Dr. Wolf pointed out. Nick let out a shriek as he tried to stand.

"Nick, you have to stay still. Every time you exert yourself, the energy has more power to use against you." Dr. Wolf said. "How am I supposed to keep going without moving?" Nick asked. "I may be able to help," Mage said, "I may be able to cast a spell to let you share them with someone else. The spell was won't do anything about the energy draining, it's meant for helping with wounds, but the pain will be bearable enough for you to keep moving."

"I'll help." Golden Fox said. Mage had Fox stand next to Nick as she focused her magic. There was a flash of light and suddenly the ripples on Nick's legs were only half as big and Fox had ripples on his.

"The spell will only last so long as you can take it." Mage told Golden Fox, who nodded with understanding. All the analysts turned to the now open door way. "Lets keep moving."

"They actually found a way to keep their comrade standing with the power shackles. Incredible!" "Yes, they've been known to do many incredible things. Lets just hope they can keep it up."


	9. Tormented

**Chapter 7: Tormented**

the analysts, now hesitant with their eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, kept going. Every so often they'd have to stop so the unicorns, tired from the constant magic being siphoned to Cam, could catch their breath and Nick and Golden Fox could rest their shackles. Voice was starting to wonder if they should just turn back. There was no telling how far they'd have to go before they got to the intruder or what the intruder would do when they got there. He couldn't voice his doubt though, if he did the others were likely to loose hope. The farther they got, the darker the corridor got. Things were getting quiet, like, scary quiet. Then all of a sudden there was too little quite as Mr. Enter shrieked. The sound was frightening on two levels. Both because of the sudden noise after all the silence, and because the sound of Mr. Enter screaming in fear was something few people had ever heard. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with him, but he clamped his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tight, recoiling from something. "Enter? Enter?" He didn't seem to hear them, he flailed around, striking at nothing. "Enter!" Voice shouted as loud as he could. Mr. Enter looked up. "Who's there?" Mr. Enter looked around, but quickly shut his eyes again. "Mr. Enter, can you hear us!" "Y-yeah!" Mr. Enter shouted, as though he were talking over something. "What is wrong!" "It's-its the atrocities! I don't know why, but there here!"

Dr. Wolf examined Mr. Enter. "He can't see us, his vision is being flooded with images of the animated atrocities that he reviews. His hearing is filled with them as well. From what I can tell, it started with the not as bad and is slowly working its way up to the truly terrible." Voice shook his head, 'this wasn't a defense mechanism, it was personalized to Mr. Enter, and wasn't triggered by anything. This was an attack.'

"Are your sure they'll still make it?" "I'm not sure of anything at the moment, I'm really just making it up as I go along."


	10. Trolled

**Chapter 8: Trolled**

The analysts did the only thing they could, they kept moving. It was getting harder and harder to see the point in their mission, none where more vocal about this than Texeriax. "This is bullsh**." Tex complained. "We get it, you're bored, we all are. Not to mention that we're also a bit jumpy and worse for wear." Voice said, starting to regret bringing the rant crazed unicorn along. It was a logical decision; Tex was actually quite smart, particularly when it came to finding things that were hidden in plain sight, not to mention that his magic was fueled by his own rage, which could grow and fluctuate at random. He was good to have on your team, but so far he'd done nothing but whine. "I get that you've all been through some sh** down here, that's why we need to hurry the he** up! Every second we waist is another second this guy can think up some da** thing else to hit us with!" Voice groaned. He wasn't just annoying, he was right, which made him more annoying. Voice was about to say something, but before her could, a metal tube extended from the wall. It fired a dart which hit Tex in in the neck, then slid back into the wall. Tex pulled the dart out and growled. He fired a bolt of magic at the wall, sending a small ripple out. Tex opened his mouth, likely to let out a string of curses at his attacker, but then closed it. He just, stood there for a moment, silent. Then he started talking. Not at his attacker, or any of the other analysts. He seemed to be having a conversation, or rather, an argument, with no one. It started out, from what they could tell, with a simple disagreement. Then it slowly escalated to a war of words.

"Whatever was in that dart is causing him to hallucinate. He truly believes that he's in an intense argument. When asked about his opponents featured, Tex can't seem to pin down what they look like. The opponent seems just ignorant enough that Tex can continue arguing, and just smart enough so that it can't be easily beaten. They've argued about politics, shipping, weather, and are currently in a dispute about Twilight's Kingdom." Dr. Wolf explained. Voice sighed, "This is bad," he told his fellow analysts, "Think about it. No one set off any trap, that dart was send on purpose. And it was personalized. If it had hit anyone else, we'd have been able to ignore it, but Tex doesn't give in to an argument. They know are weaknesses. And they've been picking us off, one by one."

"It seems that they've caught on." "They were bound to eventually, it doesn't change anything." "They'll respond faster now, they'll be prepared." "Then we'll just have to up our game wont we?"


	11. Sorcery

**Chapter 9: Sorcery**

No one spoke for fear of provoking another attack; the only sounds came from Texeirax's argument and the occasional pained groan coming from Nick or Golden Fox. By this point, everyone was anticipating the next attack, so when Mage let out a muffled shriek, everyone turned to attention.

"Mage?" Doctor Wolf tried to get close to examine her, but before her could, Mage let out a wave of magical energy, blasting him into a nearby wall. Everyone watched Mage, dumbfounded. She didn't have a violent look to her, just a look of pain, not that different form Mr. Enter. Even the non-magic users could feel the magic power resonating from Mage. The entirety of the Rift knew not to cross Mage. She wasn't particularly violent analysts, but the power she held was greater than most analysts had ever seen. She had no Rift magic, but her own power was strong enough to send dangerous ripples through multiple layers of the Rift. Ink Rose gasped as she saw that the walls of the corridor were beginning to, for lack of a better word, melt.

"Her magic has been overloaded, she can't think clearly," Doctor Wolf explained as Mage send out another wave of energy, "Her body can't hold it, so it's forcing the access energy out."

"If she keeps going like this, she'll obliterate the corridor and us with it!" Voice said. Voice wrapped a bind of Rift magic around the corridor. It would keep it stable, but only for so long. Mage wailed, the constant flow of energy taking its toll.

"Mage!" Fire Brand called. Mage looked up, but her eyes were blood shot and void of logic. She charged, seeing nothing but another target to get rid of the massive energy. "Mage, stand down!" Fire Brand ordered, locking horns with her. He knew he would have to work fast, his magic couldn't begin to compete with hers and in such close proximity, she could incinerate him without even knowing it. Mage let out another wail as she focused on a magical blast that would wide Fire Brand out of existence.

"I said, stand down!" Fire Brand put all the physical force his body could muster into knocking Mage back. She stumbled and fell backward. Fire Brand pinned her, determined to get through to her.

"Mage listen! You power is dangerous, you have to focus or we're all finished!" Mage heard him, but his voice was quiet in her mind, his words being shouted over the ungodly humming of too much energy.

"I-I can't!" Mage managed to shout. "I don't want to hear can't! If it's stronger than you thought, fight back that much harder! Dig in your heels, grit your teeth, and give it hell! Make it work for you!" Fire Brand knew what he'd have to do if she couldn't get it under control. He'd have to go boom. It would be the only thing strong enough to bring her down. To his incredible relief, Mage's breathing began to normalize. It took everything she had and a little bit she had to borrow from Fire Brand, but Mage managed to rebuild the dam that had been knocked down, with a few leaks here and there. The corridor reconstituted itself, looking as though nothing had happened. Mage stood up, buckled, fell, and then got up again with Fire Brand's help.

"Is everything… alright?" Voice asked, watching Mage. Mage nodded, "It's under control," She said, turning to the wall, "In fact, I think I might have an idea." Mage focused some of the leaked energy on the wall. The wall broke away, revealing another passage. It was pitch black inside. "Not bad soldier." Fire Brand said as her entered the new passage.

"Is control like that even possible?" "As of a few moments ago, yes. Or at least, for the most part." "How do you mean?" "It's sort of like a placebo. Her friend convinced her she could do it, so she did. If she ever realized that she's practically being held together by duct tape and hope, that dam would come crumbling down yet again."


	12. Living Nightmare

**Chapter 10: Living Nightmare**

During one of the breaks that were becoming more and more frequent as they went on, Voice noticed that Ink Rose was writing.  
"What are you working on?" Voice asked. Ink Rose smiled, "Depending on your perspective, it's either a head cannon or a fanfiction about Tirek."  
Ink Rose explained her story about what happened to Scorpan. Voice had to admit, she had a real flare for writing. Ink Rose grumbled when she had to stop writing so they could continue moving.

Voice gestured for everyone to stop. He could sense something coming, but he couldn't tell what.  
"What is it master?" Ink Rose asked. Voice shook his head, "I'm not sure. Something just isn't right. I-ah!" Voice staggered back, screaming in pain.

"Master!" Ink Rose rushed to Voice's side. Suddenly the entire tunnel filled with screams. Ink Rose turned to see all of the other analysts wailing.  
"W-what's wrong? What's going on?" Ink Rose pleaded. Her friends continued to wail.  
"P-please h-help!" Ink Rose focused her mind, letting out a weak wave of Rift magic to try and stabilize her friends. But it wasn't strong enough and her friends continued to writhe in pain.  
"P-p-lease!" Her friend begged. "I-I don't know what to do!" Ink Rose's eyes began to fill with tears. She wanted to help them, but she couldn't. She couldn't see any physical wounds and her Rift magic wasn't strong enough.

Ink Rose looked on in horror as her friend's bodies began to deteriorate. Cam's suit rusted and fell to pieces. Mage's body melted into the Rift. Texeirax was engulfed in flame. Fire Brand exploded from the inside. Mr. Enter's head split into two pieces. Dr. Wolf shrunk into an ordinary wolf and fell limp to the ground. Nick and Golden Fox turned into dust in seconds. Ink Rose tried to focus her mind enough to keep her friends in one piece, but it was no use.

Ink Rose turned to Voice, hoping he would know what to do, only to scream as he melted before her eyes.

Ink Rose was alone in the darkness. Her friends were gone. She sunk to the floor, crying in despair.

"Ink Rose. Ink Rose, open your eyes. Can you hear me? Please open your eyes."

It took some effort, but Ink Rose did manage to open her eyes. When she saw Voice of Reason, non-melted and watching her with worried eyes, she jumped up and pulled him into a deep hug. Ink Rose looked around to see all of her friends in one piece.

"What happened?" Ink Rose asked. "You were caught in a mental trap." Dr. Wolf explained, "You were out cold for ten minutes before Voice managed to pull you back. What did you see?"

Ink Rose explained what she'd seen to Dr. Wolf and even told Voice, then wanting to think about something else, went to continue her writing.

Voice approached Ink Rose slowly; he felt he needed to help her in some way.

"Ink Rose?" Ink Rose looked up, "Hey, I think I need your help." She said.

Voice nodded, "What do you need?" "Where do you think Scorpan would have been during Discord's reign? I've got writer's block."

Voice looked at her in confusion; he'd been expecting her to want to talk about the horrible vision she'd seen, but as she continued to write, it became apparent that Ink Rose was far more concerned with her story. Voice considered asking her about her vision, but decided against it. Ink Rose didn't care about that. Her friends were safe, so she was fine. "Maybe in Saddle Arabia looking for some way to fight Discord?" Voice suggested.

"She doesn't care. She actually doesn't care about what she saw." "Well, she knows that it didn't really happen." "Maybe so, but I expected her to be more shaken." "Evidently you were wrong."


	13. Hell Fire

**Chapter 11: Hell Fire**

Fire Brand had slowly become a sort of second in command to Voice of Reason. His encouraging words urging his comrades forward when their strength wavered. Eventually, the analysts reached a marker in the path. It nothing but a torch on the wall, but a torch after so long of there being nothing drew suspicion.

"There could be another booby trap." Ink Rose said. "It's defiantly a trap; I can feel some sort of magic up ahead. It isn't Rift magic, but it's powerful," Voice said, "but we still have to keep going. One of us will have to scout out ahead."  
Fire Brand volunteered without a second thought, "Voice may have an advantage with his Rift magic, but if he goes down, we don't have a leader. I'll go in and get the lay of the land. If it's safe, I'll be back in less than thirty minutes. If it's not, then I can go boom to take whatever is up there down."

Fire Brand made good points, and the other analysts, save Mage, agreed to send him forward.

Fire Brand moved slowly, knowing that sudden movements could trigger a trap. In the interest of keeping him alive, Voice had given Fire Brand an impromptu Rift magic lesson to let him sense abnormalities in the Rift.

Fire Brand noticed that, the further down he got, the brighter the path got as torches became more and more frequent. All in all, things seemed safe. Fire Brand turned back to get the others, but then froze. Call it military instinct, but somehow, Fire Brand knew that something was coming at him.

Fire Brand took a defensive stance, and turned. He could feel a presence, but he couldn't see anything.

Then, in the corner of his eye, he saw a torch flicker. It was nothing at first, but slowly all the torches in the corridor began swirling. The fire spun around in the air, forming nonsensical shapes. Fire Brand was surrounded by the inferno, the attack could come from any direction. The fire slowed, and Fire Brand recognized the shape.

It was his mark, the Fiery Joker's flaming smile.

"What the hell…" Fire Brand muttered to himself as he eyed the faces. A chuckle sounded, but Fire Brand couldn't pin down the direction it came from.

_Fire Brand I presume?_

It wasn't so much a voice so much as it was Fire Brand knowing what the being was thinking.  
"Who and what are you? Are you the intruder or one of his lackeys?" Fire Brand demanded.

_It's rude to answer a question with a question you know. As for the answers, I'm not all that sure who or what I am. But I do know that you are a powerful soldier._

"I'm well trained." Fire Brand admitted.

_I suppose that's why your friends send you up here, __alone,__ to face unknown dangers?_

"I volunteered to come here." Fire Brand defended.

_Yes you did, and what a long and passionate argument against you coming here they put up eh? Now, don't misunderstand, I'm well aware that you were best for the job, but even so, you'd think they'd be a little more worried. Just me thinking out loud I suppose._

Fire Brand snorted, "I know your game." He'd re-watched Return of Harmony too many times not to.

_I don't think you do Josh. I'm just confused. I mean, no one came with you? Really? Not even that cute little psycho witch you saved a while ago? Even the most highly trained soldiers get back up. And if you don't come back, how long will they mourn you before you fade into the mist like all those who came before you? Even among your fans; even the most dedicated of your viewers will turn against you the moment you state an opinion that conflicts with theirs. Why, after all this, do you continue to march on?"_

Fire Brand smirked, "Because friendship is magic." **(KA-BOOOOOOOOOM)**

All the analysts heard the explosion. Everyone watched the path, hoping to see Fire Brand, but Fire Brand didn't appear.

Mage's eyes began to fill with tears. "He was a good analysts, and a brave soldier." Voice said.  
"Damn right." Everyone turned to see the flame red unicorn emerge from the smoke.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Fire Brand came to a halt in front of Voice.

"All clear, let's move out."

"It's incredible, such intense dedication." "It comes easy to those like him, those with something worth protecting."


	14. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 12: Eye of the Storm**

Despite all the problems, things were actually going well. Nick and Golden Fox had slowly learned how to keep a good pace without putting too much energy into the braces. Cam's suit was slowly rebooting. Tex, with some coaxing from Mage, was able to break away from his argument now and again. Mr. Enter was able to see through the atrocities, if only slightly, by calling to mind the admirable animations. Mage seemed more in control of her powers than ever (Voice couldn't help but notice that Mage was most in control when she was walking next to Fire Brand). But, despite calm that had fallen over them, Voice couldn't help but find a problem.  
"We already know that they're picking us off one by one. But we still don't know who they are, what they're doing, or why. And that's not all; me and Dr. Wolf still haven't been hit, and there no telling what they'll hit us with." Voice explained.

Dr. Wolf nodded, "The attacks have become more and more frequent, we have to be getting close."

"I could have told you that." Cam said, pointing to the large stone door at the end of the hall.

There was writing scrawl across it, _"Beyond this door lies a final trial," Voice read aloud, "to decide victory, or exile. Open your eyes and see the other side, you haven't much time left to bide. If the leader cannot rise to the call, then all he has built shall fall."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Golden Fox Questioned. "Isn't it obvious?" Tex said, "Passed that door is the last trap. If we beat it, we get through, if not, not so much. If I had to guess, I'd say this one is for you Voice, and I recommend get it right. _If the leader cannot rise to the call, then all he has built shall fall. _You built the Rift, that omen doesn't bode well for the rest of us."

For a moment, there was silence as everyone processed the fact that Texeriax had just made an intelligent, logical deduction. Then they remembered that that was what they brought him for in the first place.

"But what about '_Open your eyes and see the other side, you haven't much time left to bide'_?" Voice asked. "Simple, it's… hey! I already told you, I came up with the Sombre Concept!"

Voice sighed, "We lost him again." "I'm not as apt at head cannon as Tex," Dr. Wolf said, "but if I had to guess, I'd say that we are on some sort of time limit. And if we run out of time, we lose, whether you complete the trial or not." Voice nodded, it made sense. "Then I guess I better hurry."

"Are you sure you have to go in alone?" Ink Rose asked, worried. Voice nodded, "They want me to go up against the next challenge alone. I may not agree with that ideology, but I can't exactly object." Voice said, opening the door, and walking inside.

Three hours passed and there was nothing. No call from Voice, no sounds of conflict, just silence. It was getting on the analyst's nerves.

"His been alone too long, we have to check on him!" Ink Rose pleaded. "The instructions said that it was his battle." Tex said. "Instructions left by the bad guy." Nick pointed out. "What if it isn't really a test for Voice, but a test to see if we trust him enough to let him fight alone?" Cam wondered. "What if he's dying in there?" Golden Fox replied. "What if us going in distracts him and he dies because of us?" Mage said. "Quite please." Dr. Wolf said calmly, silencing everyone without even raising his voice.

"We have a rather interesting choice to make. We can stay, and risk Voice getting hurt, or we can go in, and rick all of us getting hurt. Tex, you were the first to say we should stay, what's your reasoning?"

"You all saw the sign, if we go in, we lose. This is a challenge he has to face alone. It sucks I know, but it's what has to happen." Tex said.

"It seems that all our challenges were meant to be handled one on one, and yet, almost none of them were. Golden Fox shared Nick's shackles, Cam survived his power down thanks to all the unicorns, Mage needed Fire Brand's help to gain control, and even you needed help ignoring your troll," Dr. Wolf said, "I'd be willing to bet that working together is how we were supposed to go about this all along."

Tex was ready to argue, but he could see the truth in Dr. Wolf statement, "If that's true, then let's get the damn door open!" he said.

Nick and Golden Fox, still the physically strongest even with the shackles, worked together to open the door, as it had locked itself after Voice went through.

What lied beyond the door wasn't a pretty sight. Voice was thrashing, screaming, cursing, and otherwise going ballistic seemingly for no reason.

"Voice! What's going on?" Dr. Wolf asked. Voice focused on the analysts, "R-run! They let him out!" was all Voice could say before he sank back down.

"Let who out?" Dr. Wolf asked. Voice's movements slowed, he turned to his friends and grinned, "Me."

It happened fast, Voice's color, mark, and build changed. The Voice of Reason had been transformed into Horror Score.

"Oh this is just too good!" Horror Score laughed, "Complete control! After all this time!"

Fire Brand took the first step of what would have been a war charge, but before he could go another step, Horror Score stamped his hoof on the ground and all the analysts flew backwards.

"And I've got all his powers! I don't know who this intruder is, but I got to send him a basket of muffins or something!" Horror Score kept laughing.

"Horror Score, I you have to stop! The intruders could be dangerous, not just to us, but to all of the Rift!" Ink Rose pleaded.

Horror Score grinned, "I think I'm the more immediate threat to the Rift. Now that I've got all Voice's powers, I can burn this place to the ground." The analysts gasped. "Oh it can't be that surprising, it was Voice's idea. He was supposed to wipe the slate after the Twilight's Kingdom review, but he went weak and bitched out. Now I can finish what he started."

Horror Score began to rise into the air as he let out waves of Rift magic. Ink Rose immediately felt the Rift deteriorating around them. In only a few seconds, the section of the Rift began to break apart, leaving Horror Score floating in a black void with the Rift falling away around him.

Ink Rose couldn't repair the damage faster than Horror Score could cause it, so there was nothing they could do but run.

The analysts got about fifteen feet away from the destruction when Dr. Wolf stopped.

"Hall ass man!" Tex called. Dr. Wolf watched the Rift fading, a look of determination in his eyes, "We can't leave him." He said simply. "Well we can't go back!" Tex said. "No man gets left behind." Fire Brand nodded.

Tex groaned, "Fine, what's the plan?" "Horror Score is an extension of Voice. If I can get him to listen to me, I may be able to bring him back." Dr. Wolf said. "He's still hostile, I'll go with you." Fire Brand said.

"You both seem to forgetting the part where he melted the floor!" Tex said. "Leave than one to me." Cam said, producing a small metallic sphere. "I made it before we came here. It basically lets you pass through Rift magic by absorbing it and dispersing it. You can use it to float in that void he's creating. It's got a limit to how much Rift magic it can take, so hurry."

Dr. Wolf and Fire Brand took the spheres and took off into the void.

Horror Score didn't notice them until Fire Brand hit him with a bolt of magic. Horror sneered and fired off Rift magic at them. He was confused when it didn't kill them, and even more confused when they started talking to him.

"Voice! You have to stop this!" Dr. Wolf called. "Voice isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beat!" Horror Score chuckled. "Voice, stop screwing around!" Dr. Wolf shouted.

It was a chilling moment. No one had ever heard Dr. Wolf yell before. He got worked up sure, but yell? Never. Even Horror Score seemed shocked.

"All the analysts, everything you've built, it's all on the line! Are you going to let it all go to hell because the Hyde to your Jekyll is an ass?!" There was a flash of Voice in Horror Score's eyes, "I-I can't." "Like hell you can't! You built this place brick by brick! Horror Score is you! You have always worked to be a sane voice against the insanity, a calm word against the madness, a Voice of Reason! Are you really going to let Horror Score throw all of that away because you were too lazy to kick his ass?"

Horror Score struggled with the effort is took to keep control. The Rift slowly began reconstructing itself around them as Horror Score sank to the floor. By the time he touched down, he was Voice again.

"So what do we do now?" Ink Rose asked. "The intruder entered our home, tormented us, and put us through hell in an attempt to wipe us out," Voice said, "I say we respond in kind."

"Brother, are we evil? I know we don't have a choice, but look at what we've done." "I know. I often wonder if we should simply stop. But we can't there's too much at stake and I'm not about to risk it all. They're getting close; we have to hope that they don't get here too quickly."


	15. One Last Door

**Chapter 13: One Last Door**

The analysts were beaten, battered, tired, and hell bent on reaching the end of the passage. Everyone, even Cam, Nick, and Golden Fox, ran. Occasionally, an obstacle would appear, but they weren't the devastating attacks they'd been before.  
A stone wall rose, blocking their path, Nick and Golden Fox shattered it. A barrage of missiles shot out of the wall, Cam tossed an energy field projector. A door locked with a logic puzzle for a key, Tex opened it before it was even an annoyance. Between the lot of them, they never even had to slow down.

Eventually they came to another door, this one going from the floor to an unseen ceiling. Voice focused on it, channeling his Rift magic. "This is it, it's the only door left," Voice said, "after this, all that's left is the intruder."  
"Then let's get the fu**er open." Tex said, blasting a bolt of wrath magic at the door. The magic melded with the door, zipping across it, then firing back at Tex, throwing him to the wall. "You know, I'm not going to lie, that one hurt." Tex said, a puff of steam rising from his mouth.  
"How do we open it?" Ink Rose wondered. It was then that Voice noticed the six circles on the wall, there was something... familiar about them. Upon inspection, Dr. Wolf found words on the wall. "'In order to pass the final test, your going to have to take a guess. Just as was done by your favorite six, you must put the elements into the mix."  
Voice thought for a moment, 'our favorite six, the mane six. The elements, the elements of harmony. Take a guess.' "I have an idea."

Voice looked at the door. "Golden Fox, who was willing to carry Nick's shackles with him, represents the element of generosity." There was a moment of silence, and then the first of the six circles glowed orange. "Well I'll be damned." Tex said in disbelief.

"Mr. Enter, who is able to see the admirable animations despite the atrocities, and was even able to do a top twenty-five best episodes of modern Spongebob, represents the element of kindness." Voice continued, causing the second circle to glow brown.

"Dr. Wolf, who always tells it like it is, both in his examinations and his videos, represents the element of honesty." The third circle glowed gray.

"Fire Brand, who always stands by his friends and does whatever it takes to get his soldiers through, represents the element of loyalty." The fourth circle glowed red.

"Ink Rose, who looked directly into her worst nightmares and was able to cheer herself and us up, represents the element of laughter." The fifth circle glowed magenta.

"And Voice of Reason," Ink Rose finished, "The one who created the Rift and united us all, represents the element of magic." The final circle glowed yellow.

With the six circles activated, the door shook, and began to open. "Analysts, I think it's time to meet our intruder." Voice said.

"They've made it through." "Yes, and earlier than they were meant to." "We tried brother." "Yes, and we failed."


End file.
